Hockey
by Rhythm15
Summary: Antonio tiene mucho tiempo libre y decide apuntarse al equipo de hockey. No puede ser un deporte muy exigente, ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

Sí, esto es otro Russia&Spain~ Le he cogido cariño a este pairing. Además prometí que escribiría uno más y lo prometido es deuda :3 Lo único es que todavía no aparece Russia ._. Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

Los pasillos del instituto se llenaron de alumnos apenas unos segundos después de que sonara la campana que daba por finalizadas las clases del día.

-Tienes demasiado tiempo libre. Cada vez me recuerdas más al griego ese que se pasa el día durmiendo-se quejaba un chico de pelo castaño con un rizo que sobresalía de él. Después de dejar sus libros en su taquilla, miró a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido y una chispa de exasperación en sus ojos verdes.

-Exageras. Solo me echo una siesta de vez en cuando. Es algo completamente normal-se justificaba el chico que estaba a su lado, con su mochila colgada de un hombro. Era moreno y sus ojos verdes eran incluso más brillantes que los de su amigo italiano.

-Dudo que en España todo el mundo se pase toda la tarde durmiendo-gruñó el más bajito de los dos-. Ayer fueron cinco horas. Cinco horas perdidas, maldito vago.

-Pero Lovi... No tengo nada más que hacer-se defendió el español-.Tú estás muy ocupado trabajando en la pizzería. Francis está ocupado en el Club de francés pervirtiendo cada día a más gente y Gilbert está en el Club de cocina burlándose de su hermano y comiéndose la comida que va cocinando el tuyo.

-Pues apúntate a un club tú también-replicó Lovino-. Mira, ahí tienes el tablón de anuncios. Seguro que encuentras algo. Me voy, que llego tarde.

-Adiós, Lovi- se despidió Antonio.

Después de meditarlo unos segundos, se acercó al tablón a ver si encontraba algo interesante. No le interesaba ningún idioma, ni la literatura, ni la cocina (Feliciano, el hermano de Lovino, siempre conseguía que se cocinara algo de pasta), ni el teatro (no se había leído Hamlet, como para aprenderse algún diálogo). Paseó su mirada entre los carteles coloridos de los diferentes clubs hasta que encontró una nota escrita a mano que llamó su atención.

**Se necesitan jugadores para el equipo de hockey. **

**No es necesario que tengan experiencia, con que sepan patinar basta. **

**Interesados contactar con Tino Väinämöinen.  
**

-Hockey... Suena bien.

* * *

Esto es sólo un prólogo de una historia que no me convence. No es que me parezca mala, es que tengo la impresión de que me quedará larga... Pero tengo muchas ganas de escribir a los nórdicos y a Canadá. Ya hace tiempo que no lo hago~

Por cierto, hay una encuesta en mi profile.

Cuando esté menos ocupada retomaré el resto de mis historias y empezaré nuevos proyectos. Espero que sean muchos xD

_Review? Please~_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a **Black-Zol**a y** ShirayGaunt** por los review~~

Belarus y Ukraine estarán... De hecho, Belarus se ofrecerá a ayudar a España a mejorar su patinaje... (será algo que surgió en una conver por Twitter la semana pasada... xD)

Lo he tenido que escribir dos veces porque se me borró. Todos sabemos que las cosas a la segunda salen peor... Damnit! Si es que no me apetecía repetirlo todo... Esto será un epic!fail... Lo siento mucho.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

La sirena de inicio de clase ya había sonado hacía varios minutos, pero todavía había tres estudiantes en los pasillos. Bueno, no _estudiantes._ Como solía decir el hermano de uno de ellos "Vosotros sois de todo menos estudiantes. Os pasáis el día haciendo el vago, siempre llegáis tarde a clase (si es que os dignáis a aparecer por el instituto) y nunca jamás estudiáis".

-¿Hockey?

Dos de los adolescentes estaban sentados en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso del edificio. El que acababa de hablar era un chico rubio de ojos azules y acento francés. El otro era un albino de pelo blanco como la nieve cuyos ojos tenía cerrado. Parecía estar dormido. El tercero estaba de pie delante de ellos, dando vueltas mientras les contaba su última gran idea. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción.

-Sí. Estoy de suerte. Tienen una plaza libre y solo piden que sepa patinar. No soy muy bueno en eso pero supongo que mejoraré pronto-sonrió Antonio.

Los tres adolescentes eran Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt y Antonio Fernández Carriedo. También conocidos como el pervertido francés, el ególatra amante de las cosas monas y el pedófilo* sin sentido del ridículo. O simplemente Bad Friends Trio.

-¿No te parece sospechoso que haya una vacante a estas alturas del curso, mon ami?-preguntó el francés.

-Eso es que estoy de suerte-repitió el español sin dejar de caminar en círculos.

-Toni, lo que Francis quiere decir es que nadie quiere entrar en el equipo de hockey-dijo el albino abriendo sus ojos rojos-. Son unas bestias sedientas de sangre. De tu sangre.

-Gilbert, estás exagerando-le restó importancia el de ojos verdes.

-Es cierto. No importa que los del equipo te vayan a matar... Lo haré yo antes si no dejas de dar vueltas en este mismo instante-gruñó Gilbert haciendo que su amigo se quedara quieto.

-Gilbert tiene razón. El capitán del equipo es Iván Braginski. También están ese chico danés y aquel sueco tan serio... Te van a machacar.

-Oye Francis, ¿no estaba tu primo canadiense en el equipo?-preguntó Antonio-. Ese chico no haría daño a una mosca.

Tanto Francis como Gilbert se quedaron mirando a su amigo, recordando sus propias experiencias con un enfurecido Matthew Williams. El español de ojos verdes no se dio cuenta de sus expresiones ya que le pidió al francés el teléfono de ese tal Tino.

* * *

[Unas horas después, en la pista de hielo donde el equipo estaba entrenando]

-¡Chicos! ¡Tengo una buena noticia!-anunció un chico rubio de expresión amable que, rodeado de tantos gigantes, parecía bastante bajito-. Hoy he hablado con alguien que estaba interesado en entrar en el equipo.

-Eso es genial, Tino- sonrió Matthew Williams, un chico con el cabello ondulado rubio ligeramente más oscuro que el del resto de sus compañeros y con un rizo que sobresalía-. Seguro que esta vez decide quedarse con nosotros- sus ojos violeta brillaban iluminando su rostro. Parecía un chico de lo más tranquilo y su equipación de hockey parecía estar fuera de lugar.

-Matthew, creo que tú tuviste algo que ver con los últimos diez aspirantes que salieron corriendo durante la primera sesión-rió Mathias, el rubio del pelo en punta, haciendo que el pequeño canadiense se sonrojara.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó el sueco Berwald.

-Es Antonio Fernández-respondió el finlandés.

-Oh, yo le conozco-susurró el canadiense-. Es amigo de Gilbert y de mi primo Francis. Los tres se hacen llamar el Bad Friends Trio o algo así.

-¿Crees que va en serio? No me imagino a alguien como él apuntándose a hockey-intervino Erik, el islandés que iba a las prácticas para ayudar con la estrategia. Él y Tino eran los únicos que no jugaban.

-Si no va en serio se arrepentirá-dijo su hermano noruego Lukas.

-¿Tú que opinas, capitán?-preguntó el finlandés.

-Será divertido, da-dijo Iván Braginski, que había estado en silencio durante toda la conversación-. ¿Cuándo va a venir?

-Le dije que se pasara por aquí en media hora. Quería tener tiempo para avisaros de que vendría-explicó Tino.

-Muy divertido... Da...-murmuró el ruso.

* * *

*Pequeña explicación. Lovino es el vecino de Antonio. Solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Lovi siempre ha parecido más joven de lo que era. Como antonio siempre iba tras él para jugar a lo que sea que jugaran de pequeños, algunos (que no sabían la edad de Lovi) le llamaban de broma "pedófilo" y se quedó así._  
_

Para le próximo capítulo tendré que mirarme como funciona el hockey... al menos para decir en qué posición juega cada uno... *Pereza*

Luego si eso lo revisaré...

_Review? Please~_


End file.
